


Paris in the Rain - TsukiHina

by Polarize_Official



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Awkward Kageyama Tobio, Awkward Tsukishima Kei, Bokuaka - Freeform, Bottom Hinata Shouyou, Cute Yamaguchi Tadashi, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Haikyuu - Freeform, Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio Friendship, Hinata Shouyou & Tsukishima Kei Friendship, Hinata Shōyō - Freeform, Jealous Tsukishima Kei, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, Kei Tsukishima - Freeform, M/M, Multi, POV Tsukishima Kei, Protective Tsukishima Kei, Sad Yamaguchi Tadashi, Shouyou Hinata - Freeform, Shoyo Hinata - Freeform, Tadashi Yamaguchi, Top Kageyama Tobio, TsukiHina, Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi Friendship, Tsukishima Kei Being an Asshole, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings, Tsukiyama - Freeform, TsukkiHina, YamaKage - Freeform, YamaYama - Freeform, breakup mention, hinata shouyou - Freeform, iwaoi - Freeform, tsukishima kei - Freeform, tsukkiyama - Freeform, ushiten, yamaguchi tadashi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:41:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26441392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polarize_Official/pseuds/Polarize_Official
Summary: Kei Tsukishima was known for being a person with a cold and rude exterior, while, on the other hand, Hinata Shoyo was known for being the exact opposite, a friendly and happy one.No one would have thought those two could even be friends, due to their fights all the time during volleyball practice, most of those starting because of the blonde haired boy, but those fights stopped after one day, where Tsukishima started acting weird out of a sudden, and Hinata was the only one noticing that difference, offering to help the other.Who knew that would be what made them close...
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou & Tsukishima Kei, Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei, Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Kageyama Tobio/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tendou Satori & Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 12
Kudos: 47





	1. 001

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to my first fanfiction on this platform!
> 
> I always wanted to make a big story like this one, but never had the time and the inspiration to do so, but I couldn't wait that long until I found out about this pairing and totally fell in love with these two.
> 
> Probably it won't be a fanfiction that will be updated daily, due to my private life that will make me busy sometimes, but I will try to post as much as I can!
> 
> Thanks to my friends on Discord, especially Oh No and Lillabelle for supporting me through this! Without you guys, I probably wouldn't be actually posting and going forward with this crazy idea and would have probably gave up already, thank you so so much! <3
> 
> Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this, it took me sometime to write so... Yeah, enjoy!

It was another sunny day on Miyagi prefecture, where the students from the Karasuno highschool lived in. The wind was going against the leaves from the big trees around the place, making a good yet small breeze go against a tall and blonde haired boy's face, making him a little bit uncomfortable but not care much about it. The name of this student was Kei Tsukishima, a 16 year old male from the Karasuno volleyball team. Next to him, talking happily with a big smile across his face, as always, was his childhood best friend, Tadashi Yamaguchi, also another 16 year old male from the Karasuno volleyball team.

"So Tsukki, are you excited for practice today?" - The freckled boy had asked to his childhood best friend, now boyfriend, as they were walking towards the gym for one more day of hard but yet necessary practice. After some seconds without recieving an answer, Tadashi looks to his side, seeing the blonde haired boy still with his headphones on, listening to something that he couldn't actually hear since Tsukishima wasn't a person who would like to listen to music loudly, instead he prefered to stay calm and in peace, but this time, his boyfriend seemed worried as he looked inside of the gym. Not caring much about what he was looking at, Yamaguchi giggled, putting his hand in front of his mouth in a cute way while doing such thing, now getting closer to the boy on his side and passing a hand in front of his eyes, trying to take him out of his thoughts. - "Hey, earth calling Tsukki!" - After his attittude, the blonde haired boy seemed to come back to his own reasoning, making a funny face which made the dark grayish-green haired boy in front of him laugh loudly, causing some attention towards them accidentally, which made two other students and players of the Karasuno highschool volleyball team get out of the gym, one of them just walking slowly with his milk on his hand, while, in the other hand, a smaller one was running and jumping excited towards them.  
  
The one that seemed to be calm and unbothered was called Tobio Kageyama, a 16 year old black haired boy, who played as the setter of their volleyball team and the other one, an happy and small orange haired boy was Shoyo Hinata, also another 16 year old male, being one of the middle blockers of the team, together with Tsukishima. Tobio rolled his eyes as he saw the orange haired boy jumping in to hug the blonde haired one, laughing with his face buried in Kei's stomach due to their big size difference. While Shoyo was 164.2 cm tall, Tsukishima could be compared to a giant, since he was 190.1 cm tall. The blonde haired boy seemed uncomfortable with the affection being given towards him, trying to push the smaller boy out of him by putting his hands on his shoulders and using a little of his strength, but not having any success due to Hinata squeezing him with his arms around Tsukishima's waist, smiling softly, making a soft pink color appear on Kei's face, which made the blonde haired boy quickly look away, hoping no one had noticed his reaction, especially his boyfriend. "Hey hey Tsukki and Yams!" - Shoyo finally greeted both of the boys, now letting out of the taller male of the group, letting this one breathe in peace as he walked to enter the gym, leaving all the other three boys behind, not caring much when hearing Yamaguchi calling for him. 'I should be used to his childish attitudes by now already!', Kei told himself mentally, as he would put the song that was playing on his headphones louder, sitting on the cold floor of the volleyball court, breathing heavily now that no one was looking. Him and Tadashi knew each other since they were 8 years old, but only started dating one week ago, when the freckled boy had simply confessed his feelings and, feeling pressured by the situation, there wasn't a way for the blonde haired boy to reject his childhood best friend or their friendship would probably be ruined.  
  
It wasn't like Kei didn't love him back, but he simply couldn't understand none of his feelings at this point. Tsukishima had always been a cold and rude person on the outside, while on the inside, he did care for other people, but didn't know how to express or show it. Once Paris in the Rain from Lauv started playing through his headphones, the blonde haired boy felt all the tension from his body going away, now he finally could relax.   
_  
All I know is (ooh ooh ooh)_   
_We could go anywhere, we could do_   
_Anything, girl, whatever the mood we're in_   
_Yeah all I know is (ooh ooh ooh)_   
_Getting lost late at night, under stars_   
_Finding love standing right where we are, your lips_   
  
Even with how loud his phone was, the tall male could hear some excited screams from a familiar voice, knowing already from who it was, which made a small smile that even himself didn't notice grow on his face, somewhat connecting the song to this person.   
  
_They pull me in the moment_   
_You and I alone and_   
_People may be watching, I don't mind_   
  
Kei Tsukishima and Shoyo Hinata never had actually been close. The orange haired boy was simply friendly with everyone, which made him really popular on both the volleyball team and even on the highschool that they attended, the girls thought that Shoyo was a cute boy and they loved to pat his fluffy orange hair. And for some reason, Kei felt that he should be the one doing that instead.   
  
_'Cause anywhere with you feels right_   
_Anywhere with you feels like_   
_Paris in the rain_   
_Paris in the rain_   
_We don't need a fancy town_   
_Or bottles that we can't pronounce_   
_'Cause anywhere, babe_   
_Is like Paris in the rain_   
_When I'm with you ooh ooh ooh_   
_When I'm with you ooh ooh ooh_   
_Paris in the rain_   
_Paris in the rain_   
  
Feeling his heart starting to race faster than the usual, Tsukishima threw his headphones away which made a loud sound be heard across the volleyball court, as the blonde haired boy got up and walked slowly to reach up to them, confused.  
  
From outside the gym, Yamaguchi, Hinata and Kageyama were happily talking to each other about volleyball, randomly hearing a loud sound from inside the place interrupting their conversation. The orange haired boy was the first one who ran to check what the noise was, finding a tall blonde haired boy with his hands grabbing his own hair with a concerning face, while his headphones were on the other side of the room. Worried, Shoyo made a hand signal to both Tobio and Tadashi to come in and look, noticing that by that time, Kei had already got up and was now walking towards his objects, still not noticing their presence in the volleyball court. Finally facing what was happening, the green haired boy ran towards his boyfriend, putting his hands in his shoulders, trying to make the blonde haired male look at him. "Tsukki, are you alright? What happened? We heard some noise outside and ran inside to check on what happened and.." - While his boyfriend was still talking fast and clearly concerned about him, Kei looked away to see who were the other two people that Tadashi had talked about, seeing Kageyama looking with a confused expression at him while, at his side, was a worried orange haired boy, clearly wanting to know what happened aswell. Taking a deep breath, which made everyone around him stay silent, Tsukishima looked calm at his boyfriend. - "I am fine Yamaguchi, there's nothing to worry about." - The taller male walked towards his headphones and phone, grabbing both of them and putting his phone on his pocket, while putting the headphones around his neck and making his way towards the entrance of the gym. - "I am going to get some air while the practice doesn't start, I will be back once everyone is here." - And with those words, Kei Tsukishima closed the door of the volleyball court behind him, leaving three boys inside of it extremely confused. The black haired boy was the first one having any reaction towards the situation, simply sighing, clearly annoyed.  
  
"Hey, that is kind of a disrespectful reaction to have..." - The orange haired boy said towards the taller male on his side whispering so it wouldn't make Yamaguchi uncomfortable, but it seemed like the green haired boy was on his own world and wasn't listening to the other two now talking loudly and fighting behind him. Since him and his boyfriend got together, Tadashi noticed that the blonde haired boy seemed distant sometimes, and even if he knew that Tsukishima simply was a hard person to talk to, they were dating now, so it should be different. Even if it would probably continue bothering the freckled male during the rest of the day, Tadashi tried to put those thoughts away and hope it was just something of the moment and that him and Kei would come back to what they were before soon enough, but now with more feelings involved since they were together in a romantic way, and Yamaguchi wished to feel loved like he did love the blonde haired boy aswell. The now confused boy turned to the other males that were still screaming at each other, Kageyama now holding Hinata's orange hair as the smaller one would be holding his shirt, but not fighting in an aggressive way, just in the usual way that everyone already had gotten used to. Smiling softly, Yamaguchi walked towards them, separating them easily and smiling. "Hey, let's go outside and wait until the rest of the team gets here for the practice to start, okay? After all, we got here earlier than we were supposed to." - The green haired boy said, making both of the males more calm, both nodding and then walking outside. While Tobio went in front of both of them, squeezing his milk between his hand and still drinking it, Hinata looked at one of the windows and saw Tsukishima far away, laying down on a bench, with one of his arms on the top of his forehead, with his headphones put on their place and with his eyes closed, probably trying to rest from whatever had happened just some minutes ago.  
  


"Yamaguchi!" - The orange haired boy called to the other male in front of him, trying to catch his attention, having success with his actions. Trying to not be obvious that he had noticed something was definitely wrong with his boyfriend, Shoyo scratched the back of his neck and gave a nervous smile to his green haired friend. - "Can you go in front with Kageyama? There's something I need to do before going with you guys." - Hinata tried his best to not make Yamaguchi suspicious and the freckled boy in his side simply nodded, making him more relieved.

_**Now he could go check what happened with Tsukishima in order for him to act so weird earlier...** _


	2. 002

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where Kei Tsukishima and Shoyo Hinata got closer...
> 
> And where Kageyama noticed something was different between the two males.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, welcome to another chapter of Paris in the Rain!
> 
> I am so so sorry for taking so long to update this fanfiction, I am busy due to real life problems so, please try to be easy on me, I'll feed you guys as much as I can when I am free to do so!
> 
> Anyways, this chapter will have some fluff so, be ready to have your heart melt!
> 
> I hope you enjoy it~

002   
  
  
  
As Yamaguchi walked away and Hinata saw himself alone inside the volleyball court, the green haired boy and Kageyama would talk calmly about something else that wouldn't matter much to the orange haired boy at that moment. Taking some deep breaths before making his final choice, Shoyo walked out of the gym confident in himself, trying his best to not be seen by anyone, as he slowly made his way towards Tsukishima, which was still with his eyes closed and with his arm on top of his forehead, resting, at least it was what seemed through the smaller boy's point of view. At the same time that Hinata did want to talk with the blonde haired boy, he was aswell scared that maybe Kei would currently be sleeping and the orange haired boy would accidentally wake him up, which would probably make the taller male pissed and then some arguing would happen. Sighing with those thoughts in his mind, Shoyo decided to sit with his knees now on the floor, on the side of the bench were Tsukishima was placed, waiting until he would be noticed. After some minutes of simple waiting and looking everywhere around him, the orange haired boy heard something move near him, followed by a surprised noise coming from a blonde haired boy.   
  
"What the hell are you doing here, shrimp?!" - Kei asked, still shocked, now feeling his chest and face heating up due to how close their faces were. At the same time that the taller boy wanted to say something about it since he was feeling uncomfortable with this situation, he also didn't want to move any centimeter, thinking that this would be the only chance on his life that he would have to see Shoyo's face from up close. His beautiful smile could now be seen through the sound of his laugh, both making Tsukishima's heart squeeze secretly. After some seconds with the smaller male simply laughing at the other boy's confused face, Hinata finally got up, which made the blonde haired male notice some wounds on his knees due to how long he was on the ground.  
  
Tsukishima's mind would tell him to talk to Hinata and make him aware that he got hurt during those minutes that they were together, since the orange haired boy didn't seem to had noticed what happened, but at the same time, some other thoughts told him that he couldn't do such thing and that the blonde haired boy had to keep his cold exterior and personality. Shaking his head since he didn't like to overthink stuff, Kei moved from his current position on the bench to now sit, giving some space for Shoyo to sit on his side, which the smaller boy did. Scratching the back of his neck and looking away to not show his own nervousism, Tsukishima ended up doing what he thought that was correct and what his heart was telling him to do. - "You should go take care of your knees, they aren't looking that great."   
  
Hinata first looked at his own knees, noticing that they were a little bit scratched due to the hard ground full of dirt and rocks, but then looked surprised in the blonde haired male's direction. - "Tsukki, I didn't knew you cared!" - The orange haired male ended up saying on the middle of his confused thoughts, not getting any answer from the boy on his side. Looking away aswell and now playing with his fingers on a shy way, Shoyo took a deep breath, which now made Kei look at him, curious. - "Look, I know we aren't close or anything but I noticed that you aren't on a good condition at the moment so..." - The taller male noticed a pink flush starting to appear on the smaller one's face, making his own heart start to race a little bit faster than the usual. - "I just wanted you to know that, if you need anything, I am here for you and, me and Kageyama are open to let you have lunch with us." - As Hinata finished up talking, he stood up but remained stopped on his place. - "Even if I know that you won't appear anyways." - The orange haired boy meant to mumble that last part to himself, but behind him, Tsukishima heard it, looking down, feeling a little bit guilty.  
  
Before Shoyo walked away, with a sad expression on his face and still looking down at the ground, a little bit embarassed, the blonde haired boy grabbed the smaller boy's hand, making him look back, confused and surprised to see this happening, now both of the boys blushing a lot. - "I will make sure to sit with you guys during lunch." - Kei said in a low voice, still not being able to bring himself to look at Hinata's face, while the orange haired boy would now simply nod as a bright smile started growing across his face, now deciding if he should simply walk away or stay there with the embarassed male holding his hand until practice started. Thinking that it was better to try to do what his heart told him to do rather than just walk away and then regret his decisions, Shoyo sit again on the taller boy's side on the bench, now holding his hand tightly and crossing their fingers, while also putting his head comfortably on Tsukishima's shoulder.   
  
"If you don't feel well with this, I can just go." - After that sentence that came out of Hinata's mouth, the blonde haired male finally brought himself to look up at the peaceful boy on his side, declining with his head, now feeling comfortable enough with resting his head on top of the orange haired boy's one, staying on that position for some minutes, which ended up with the two males falling asleep while holding hands. After a while, Kei was the first one waking up at the sound of someone calling their names. Slowly opening his eyes, the taller boy started to remember why his hand felt so warm and why did he felt some weight on his shoulder, trying his best to not move so he wouldn't wake Shoyo up. Finally looking in front of him, still holding tightly to the smaller boy's hand, Tsukishima was able to see that who was calling for them was Kageyama, with a neutral expression across his face, which made the blonde haired boy more calm about this current situation that he was in.  
  
Letting go of Hinata's hand, which made Tsukishima feel empty inside but trying his best to not show it in front of Kageyama, the blonde haired boy stood up and poked the orange haired boy's cheek, making him automatically wake up, which made Kei softly giggle in front of him, which made Shoyo's heart melt inside, never thinking that he would even have the chance to see the taller boy's soft side. Getting out of his train of thought and standing up aswell, the smaller boy walked behind Kei and the other black haired boy, which were talking about something that he couldn't quite tell what it was, while now they would make their way towards the volleyball court. Once they got in, they could see their teammates already playing, which made a cute pout appear on Hinata's face, since he wanted to be there aswell. As Tsukishima made his way towards the bench, Tobio stood by the orange haired boy's side, now getting close to his ear so he would be able to whisper something.   
  
"What were you and Saltyshima doing while holding hands? He has a boyfriend, you know." - The taller boy asked without caring much about how he chose his words, making Shoyo completely flustered, trying to hide his embarassment by holding onto Kageyama's shirt and hiding inside his chest, which made the black haired male giggle. While that happened, a blonde haired male would be looking at them by the corner of his eye, his jealousy clearly raising up. Noticing that something seemed off, Sugawara walked towards Kei, a happy smile on his face, as always.   
  
"Is everything alright, Tsukishima?" - The white haired boy asked, now sitting on his side on the bench, looking both curious and concerned at the male on his side, waiting for a response. Koushi was probably one of the most responsible and understandable people of the Karasuno team, so the taller boy knew that it would be fine if he simply said that he wasn't feeling alright instead of telling him to go away.  
  
"Hey Sugawara-senpai, is it alright if I stay in the bench for today? I am not feeling alright, I might be sick or something." - Tsukishima tried to pull up a lie, hoping that Sugawara would understand and leave him be. While that, on the background, without the awful sound of a volleyball being sent around the room and some screaming because of their match, the blonde haired boy could clearly hear the sound of what he would get as Kageyama's laugh and some embarassed Hinata's noises, which made him even more pissed inside, but Kei tried his best to stay calm in front of the white haired boy on his side.   
  
"Sure! Make sure to check your temperature and eat well so you can be good again soon enough!" - Koushi said while giving him a thumbs up, which the taller boy simply nodded at, now seeing his senpai walking away and letting a stuck deep breath finally get out of his lungs. After some minutes of simple looking at the orange haired boy and the black haired one who were still talking happily about something that Tsukishima couldn't understand, the blonde haired boy could hear Daichi calling for their attention and telling them to join the practice match. That next one hour was simply the same as always, only with the slight difference of feeling jealous while seeing The King and Hinata doing their quick and other attacks perfectly and then getting all happy and smiling at each other afterwards, making Kei's heart break a little bit inside, forgetting completely during the rest of the day that Yamaguchi was even his boyfriend now and not just a simple childhood friend that he would treat like someone else. At the same time that the taller male wished that the volleyball practice time would finish as soon as possible so he would be able to spend more time with the orange haired boy, he also didn't want that time to end since Kageyama would also be there and he didn't want to be a third wheel. As soon as the practice ended, Tsukishima walked out of the volleyball court and waited outside the place for Shoyo and the other black haired male, trying to keep a calm expression on his face while, actually, his heart was racing like crazy.   
  
  
  
  
  
_**Now he would have the chance to try to understand what he meant to Hinata...**_


	3. 003

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where Kageyama, Tsukishima and Hinata eat together on the canteen, not knowing that it would actually bring them some problems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and welcome to another chapter of Paris in the Rain!
> 
> Sorry for leaving you waiting for another chapter, my school started last week and, since then, I basically just want to rest for a little bit once I get home after classes and get really tired and lazy to write anything, but well, here is another chapter as requested!
> 
> I would like to thank everyone that is still following the story, it really makes me happy that someone is liking it other than me and that I am not spending all this time and effort for nothing. Seeing the support that I am getting makes my day brighter!
> 
> Well anyways, without any more rambling, I hope you enjoy the chapter!

003   
  
  
  
  
  
As both Hinata and Kageyama walked outside, talking happily towards each other about something that Tsukishima couldn't quite understand due to their distance, the blonde haired boy tried to calm himself down by taking some deep breaths, until Kei felt a hand on his shoulder. Looking behind him was a black haired male, giving him a reassuring smile, which made the taller boy worried about if he was being too oblivious or if his expression meant something else. The orange haired boy on their side looked confused at them, not getting what was going on with both their faces, but still keeping the happy smile of always across his face, which made Tsukishima's heart melt all over again due to Shoyo's cuteness, while the smaller boy would now walk in front of them.   
  
"Let's go eat! I am so hungry!" - Hinata said with a childish voice, making both the blonde haired boy and Tobio giggle a little bit, the orange haired boy simply ignored it and continued taking the lead towards the dining hall. Different from what used to happen before, Kei looked more like a calm person, talking with their team's setter as they entered the canteen. The first one to run to get their food was obviously Shoyo, putting his food on his plate and making his way towards one table, not even waiting until Kageyama and the taller boy were done aswell, which made both of them roll their eyes and then look at each other, laughing a little bit at how similiar they looked sometimes. Once they made their way towards the table to sit on the smaller boy's side, the black haired boy softly touched the blonde haired one's arm, taking his attention.   
  
"Hey, do you want to sit on Hinata's side or in front of him? I don't mind whatever side you choose, but I noticed that you are trying to be more friendly with both of us so, go ahead." - Tobio continued walking in front this time, leaving Kei confused behind him and lost in his thoughts, until he heard someone call out for him.  
  
"Tsukishima!" - Hinata was the one calling out his name, seeming impacient by seeing him stopped in the middle of the way while Kageyama was waiting now on the table, but not sit down yet. Making up his mind and starting to walk towards their direction once again, Tsukishima decided to sit on the orange haired boy's side, so they could be closer to each other, the thought of it making Kei's heart race a little bit faster than the usual once again. Smirking a little bit and understand what the taller boy wanted to do, the black haired boy sat in front of both of them, and as he did so, Shoyo started eating quickly, making both of the males look at him and laugh once again. The laughs could be heard on the other table behind them, where two people were looking at them while they didn't even notice it.   
  
"Tsukishima looks happier than the usual today. He even is talking normally to Kageyama and Hinata, that's so weird!" - Yachi was the first one commenting about the situation, a nervous but yet happy proud smile across her face, glad that they all seemed close now. - "Hey Yamaguchi, are you listening to what I am saying?" - The blonde haired girl now asked as the green haired boy seemed lost in thought and, now confused, Hitoka decided to look towards the small male on her side was looking at, now understanding why Tadashi's face looked a little bit sad. Shoyo Hinata and Kei Tsukishima were now holding hands under the table where they were eating, while talking to Kageyama with big smiles, as also the pink flush across both of the males's faces could be noticed. Yamaguchi let out a deep sigh after some seconds of simple staring and not being noticed by the other group, now a more calm and small smile appearing on his face, which made Yachi on his side even more lost about what was happening.   
  
"Well, if he is happy with someone else, there's nothing I can do about it." - After those words, the green haired boy stood up from his sit and walked out of the canteen. Yachi watched as Yamaguchi made his way out of the place, looking at the door worried and sighed, now taking her attention towards her food and continued eating once again. While that, out of the canteen, the green haired boy was now sitting on a bench close by, with his phone in hand and thinking if he should text Tsukishima or simply leaving him be and wait some more days to see if what he thinks is indeed true or not. Trying to not overthink the situation, even if it was a bad one, Tadashi stood up with a confident posture, now walking towards the gate that was the exit of the highschool, seeing that some of his teammates, such as Nishinoya and Tanaka or also Sugawara, Daichi and Asahi, were walking towards their houses, while the pinch setter of the Karasuno volleyball team also now made his own way towards his place, wishing that day ended as soon as possible and that he and his boyfriend would maybe be close as always, without Hinata being on their way.   
  
While that, inside of the canteen, a blonde haired boy, a orange haired one and Kageyama were talking happily while eating, which Shoyo had now finished doing quickly. Seeing that, now the black haired boy and Kei tried to do their best to be quick aswell, as now Tobio would feel some eyes on his back, which made him feel weird, looking at behind him and seeing Yachi eating, but she wasn't staring at them, as strange as it was. Brushing those thoughts away, the setter was happy to see that, now that all of them had finished eating and were walking out of the place where they were, Tsukishima had a noticeable huge smile across his face while talking to the smaller boy on his side about something that he couldn't hear what it was. As they walked out of the inside of the Karasuno highschool, Kageyama heard someone calling out for him from far away and looked behind him to see Yachi running, panting.  
  
"Kageyama-kun!" - The blonde haired girl called out, making the group now stop walking and the mentioned black haired boy looked at her, confused. Once Hitoka was able to reach out to them, she tried to calm herself down by taking some deep breaths and then looked up, seeing that Tsukishima and Hinata were now also confused, which made Yachi feel a little bit embarassed as she simply waved at them with a quick smile and grabbed Kageyama's arm to make him go with her somewhere far away from them to talk. When the blonde haired female let go of his arm and sit down on the stone made floor, the black haired male was at a lost of words as now he also sit by her side, waiting for her to start speaking about whatever she wanted to. Seeing the look on Tobio's face, Hitoka now sighed, thinking if it was a good idea to actually do this. Thinking that she couldn't just back down at this point of the situation, Karasuno's assistant tried to get courage to start speaking. - "Well, Kageyama-kun, I was eating lunch with Yamaguchi today since he didn't had anyone to eat with because Tsukishima apparently did not want to eat with him and didn't even warn him about it." - Nodding at her words and still silent, the volleyball team's setter tried to pay as much attention as he was able to the girl's words as she continued. - "Well, since they are boyfriends, Yamaguchi didn't mind, even if it was really weird for all of us to see you three close out of a sudden since, well, we all know how Tsukishima is. Even so, Yamaguchi was really happy that Tsukki-kun was being able to make some friends and open up to someone but, while we were eating, we saw... Tsukishima-kun and Hinata-kun holding hands underneath the table." - As Yachi now made a pause on the middle of the conversation to give him time to process all that she ended up saying, Kageyama now was with his eyes wide open, understanding finally where this conversation was leading to, not wanting to talk much about it since it wasn't his business. Still, the black haired boy didn't open up his mouth to say anything about it, knowing that she wasn't done yet. Noticing that now Tobio was aware of what she had to ask, the blonde haired girl gave a slight gentle smile towards him to not make him feel pressured. - "I know this isn't any of our business, but seeing Yamaguchi-kun forcing himself to try and fake that he is totally fine about this situation hurts, since he is one of my best friends and I can't just simply leave this situation the way it is now. I need to fix it and bring the happy Yamaguchi back!" - Hitoka now said with a confident voice, making Karasuno's setter feel even more confused about what he should do. Should he leave someone hurted or expose his friends and start a big arguing between the three of them? While Kageyama seemed to be lost in his thoughts, the volleyball team's assistant faked a cough to bring his attention back to her and continued. - "I know you and Hinata-kun are good friends and now you and Tsukishima-kun seem to start being close aswell but, please, we can't just simply leave them on this weird relationship where Yamaguchi-kun is feeling distant towards his own boyfriend while Tsukishima-kun is starting to get closer to someone else on a weird level. Holding hands isn't something that friends do normally and, we are talking about Tsukishima here, it makes it feel even weirder. So please, Kageyama-kun, can you tell me what is going on between Tsukishima and Hinata-kun?" - Yachi finished talking with that question left in the air, now looking at the boy on her side with a soft expression across her face, not wanting to force him to speak if he didn't want to, even if she wouldn't leave the situation the where it was now if the taller male didn't tell her anything. The blonde haired female would probably pay more attention to the other two boys attitudes towards each other and see how close they were getting and try to help Yamaguchi no matter what.  
  
  


_**What will Kageyama do? Will he tell Yachi the truth or protect Tsukishima and Hinata from problems?** _


	4. A goodbye?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter where the creator talks about how they will most probably decide to do something that was not expected to happen on this story.
> 
> Read the entire chapter to find out more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, Polarize here once again after so long!
> 
> This is not a chapter from the story itself, but it is still something really important so I would be grateful if you spent some minutes of your day trying to pay attention to what I have to say in only some words. It won't be that long so you only need around five minutes of your day, I would appreciate it!
> 
> Anyways, without any more conversation, let's get to what matters!

Hello, I am Polarize, the creator of the Haikyuu themed story called Paris in the Rain, where the main pairing is TsukiHina, made by the two characters called Shoyo Hinata and Kei Tsukishima. This story only has three chapters posted until now, which is pretty concerning since it is something that I first said that I wanted to write a lot as I also mentioned that it would be one of my biggest and most important projects that would make me absolutely happy to do. During time, something seemed off and I'll explain to all you, my dear readers, what has been happening and why I haven't been posting frequently.

Chapter four of Paris in the Rain was planned to be posted already one week ago, and this week we would have posted chapters five and six, which would be a huge development to the story and then I could easily move forward without any concerning points and it would all be calm as before, when all this project started. Due to personal reasons such as problems found on myself and on my relationship towards others, school consuming all my time, the lack of creativity, me "coming out of the closet", etc, I do not feel in a good mental and psychological condition to continue with this work.

I do not desire to move forward about my personal life and I apologize for leaving you all curious or maybe even concerned about what happened but, eventually I will feel more free and open up to talk about that kind of things. If you also want to still keep up in contact with me, you can always find me in Discord, don't be shy to add me there! My Discord nickname and tag is Polarize_Official#9617

I was enjoying writting the story at first and, if it wasn't because of my lack of creativity such as developing more feelings towards different characters and seeing relationships between people differently aswell due to the new anime episode that was posted some days ago (I would recommend to check it out if you haven't yet) made all my will to continue writing simply disappear. Some of my friends had been supporting me to continue going on, some others tried to support me with my personal problems, but I do not want to feel forced by others to continue, which may sound selfish or even rude and I apologize for such thing. 

Some people also made me aware that, even if my story was well build and it was going well, I had some vocabulary issues that made it really hard for someone from outside of my point of view as creator to try and understand what was happening with the characters or simply inside the story itself, which made me feel bad, even if it was simply a tip from someone that was supposed to help, it made me understand that it would be impossible to continue moving forward and post more and more chapters if, at the end of the day, someone would read and not understand anything of what I was trying to show through my words.

Without not trying to mess what I am trying to say once again because of my lack of vocabulary that may be bad positioned, I am just trying to explain that, due to personal issues, I might have to delete this story. It is not a confirmed and one hundred percent sure decision yet, I will have to think about it and put my thoughts in order so I am able to get to a final wish, but keep in mind that Paris in the Rain will not be updated for some time and, if it indeed disappears from this website out of a sudden, it was because I decided to delete it without giving any warning so no one would have to feel sad about it.

I hope you all have an amazing day and, I'll see you in a close future!

-Love, Polarize


End file.
